


How do you feel better after a long day?

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky comes home after a long, terrible day to Clint who always makes him feel better
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645537
Kudos: 21
Collections: BBB Special Events





	How do you feel better after a long day?

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompts Rain and Roses

Today had been completely and utterly terrible. Nothing had gone right, and work had demanded more than Bucky felt he could give. All Bucky wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Clint underneath a blanket while watching a cheesy hallmark movie. The only thing that would make things worse was…

Rain.

Of course it would rain on the day Bucky didn’t have an umbrella or a car to drive. So he had to walk home in the rain. Bucky grumbled the whole way home, just wanting the day to be over. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door of his apartment was finally in sight. Suddenly the door flew open and Clint came running out.

“Bucky! You’re home!”

Clint threw his arms around Bucky, almost causing him to fall over if he hadn’t already braced himself for the exuberant hug. Bucky started feeling the tension of his day start to fall away. He loved coming home to Clint. The man was like a big puppy (probably not helped by their dog, Lucky) and his excitement always buoyed Bucky’s spirits. And now, despite the rain pouring down, Bucky kissed Clint hard and passionate.

The blonde man giggled into the kiss before he pulled away. Bucky loved seeing the lazy grin on Clint’s face, starting to respond in kind. Definitely the best part of his day.

“C’mon,” Bucky said. “Let’s go inside before we catch a cold in this rain.”

Clint was practically bouncing up and down as he pulled Bucky inside. “I have a little surprise for you.”

Bucky’s eyebrow raised. “Oh really?”

“Yep! You’ll see it in just a second.”

As soon as Bucky entered the door, he saw a huge plethora of roses decorating the living room, with pizza and chocolate ice cream on the coffee table and a blanket on the couch. Man, he really loved Clint. The guy really knew how to make him feel better, even if he didn’t know he was doing so.

“This is great!” Bucky exclaimed. “The roses are beautiful.”

Clint’s grin widened. “I know they’re a bit extra, but with the rain today it felt like a good day to have them. Make a little sunshine in our home.”

Bucky kissed Clint again. “They’re perfect.”

“Let’s get on the couch and cuddle while we stuff our faces and watch a cheesy movie!”

Bucky grinned. “Exactly what I was wanting to do today.”


End file.
